One Day Dream
by Kai Shadowchrive Noisseggra
Summary: Sasuke akan pindah ke luar negeri setelah lulus,Naruto yg ingin menyatakan perasaan sebelum cowok itu pindah,kehilangan kesempatan karena para fangirls Sasuke mengganggu. Saat Naruto sudah putus asa,tiba2 sebuah shimeji rubah muncul di layar ponselnya dan mengatakan akan mengabulkan permintaan Naruto. Warning:YAOI,AU,OOC,typos. Dont like? keep reading. Like?Hope you enjoy this fic.


Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Warning: YAOI, AU, maybe typo (?), maybe OOC, Don't like? Keep reading XD I'll hear what you gotta say. Like? Hope you enjoy this fic…

Pair: Sasuke X Naruto

Genre: Romance

Rated: T

Theme: Soulmate AU

Dedicated for #BlueOrangeChallenge

Summary: Sasuke akan pindah ke luar negeri setelah lulus, Naruto yang ingin menyatakan perasaan sebelum cowok itu pindah, kehilangan kesempatan karena para _fangirls_ Sasuke mengganggu. Saat Naruto sudah putus asa, tiba-tiba sebuah aplikasi berbentuk _shimeji_ rubah muncul di layar ponselnya. ' _Kitsune-sama_ akan mengabulkan permintaanmu,' begitu kata si rubah. Iseng, Naruto mengatakan harapannya pada si rubah, lalu tiba-tiba saja…

.

.

.

One Day Dream

.

.

.

Cowok bersurai pirang itu tengah menatap surat keterangan lulus di tangannya dengan tidak begitu antusias. Harusnya dia senang, harusnya dia tertawa sama seperti yang lainnya karena berhasil lulus dari SMU elite itu, tapi ada sesuatu lain yang membuatnya sedikit murung. Kini mata _sapphire_ nya beralih pada salah satu sudut sekolah di mana para gadis berkerumun, ia menatap cowok bersurai _navy_ yang menjadi pusat kerumunan tersebut. Cukup lama ia menatap cowok itu, hingga cowok itu menoleh dan mata mereka sempat bertemu, tapi si cowok pirang malah langsung memalingkan wajah.

"Hei Naruto," panggil seorang cowok gendut bersurai coklat.

"Oh, hai Chouji, Shikamaru," balas si surai pirang yang dipanggil Naruto itu.

"Setelah ini kami mau makan-makan dengan yang lain, kau mau ikut?" tanya Chouji.

"Umm…bersama yang lain? Siapa saja?" tanya Naruto, ekor matanya melirik ke arah cowok _navy_ tadi.

"Semuanya, teman sekelas kita. Shikamaru yang memerintah, dia kan ketua kelas."

Mata Naruto tampak berbinar. "Aku ikut," ucap Naruto.

"Baiklah, ayo kalau begitu," ajak Chouji. Shikamaru sengaja memperlambat langkahnya lalu merangkul pundak Naruto.

"Nah, karena aku sudah baik, gunakan kesempatan ini untuk menyatakan perasaanmu," ucap Shikamaru setengah berbisik.

"H-uh? Eh? Apa maksudmu sih?" Naruto gelagapan. "Ma-maksudmu Sakura- _chan_ , hahaha aku kan sudah menyatakannya setiap hari dan ditolak setiap hari."

"Tch! Aku serius," Shikamaru berdecih. "Lusa Sasuke akan pindah ke luar negeri kan? Apa kau yakin tidak akan menyesal kalau tidak sempat menyatakan perasaanmu?"

"Shi-Shikamaru, kau bicara apa sih," mata Naruto jelalatan tidak jelas. "Kenapa tiba-tiba membicarakan Sasuke? kau bicara seolah aku punya rasa pa—…"

"Geez, aku ini sudah mengenalmu sejak kau berada dalam rahim _Kaa-san_ mu, tentu saja aku tahu. Pokoknya nyatakan perasaanmu," ucap Shikamaru lalu mengalihkan pandangan. "Oi Sasuke, anak-anak sekelas mau makan bareng. Ayo ikut! Perintah ketua kelas," teriaknya.

Cowok bersurai _navy_ yang menjadi pusat kerumunan itu kini menoleh ke Shikamaru. "Ya," balasnya lalu pergi dari kerumunan mengejar langkah Shikamaru dan Naruto. Bisa Shikamaru rasakan tubuh Naruto sedikit mengejang saat Sasuke menyamai langkah dengan mereka.

"Makan apa?" tanya Sasuke.

" _Okonomiyaki_ paling," jawab Shikamaru.

" _He, okonomiyaki ka_ ," Sasuke melirik Naruto. "Kenapa diam _Dobe_? Biasanya kau akan merajuk minta ramen."

"Tch! _Urusai Teme_! Kenapa sih sesekali kau tidak bicara yang lebih menyenangkan! Setiap bicara denganmu rasanya aku ingin marah!" ketus Naruto.

"Hahah," Sasuke hanya tertawa pelan lalu mengacak rambut Naruto, ia lalu melangkah mendahului keduanya menyusul teman-teman sekelas yang lain, tak peduli pada Naruto yang kini tertunduk dengan mata sedikit berkaca-kaca. Kenapa sih cowok itu harus segitu tidak pekanya?

"Makanya, beranikan dirimu, oke?" Shikamaru mengusap punggung Naruto, bocah pirang itu mengangguk pelan.

Saat di tempat makan, Shikamaru sengaja menduduki kursi sebelah Sasuke saat Naruto masih memesan makanan, saat Naruto kembali, Shikamaru pura-pura mau duduk dengan Chouji jadi pindah tempat, sekalian menepuk pundak Naruto dan menyuruhnya duduk di samping Sasuke.

"Gluk…" Naruto meneguk ludah berat lalu duduk di kursi itu. Untuk beberapa saat keduanya diam, Naruto mengepalkan tinjunya, membulatkan tekad.

"Hei _Dobe/Teme_ ," ucap Naruto tepat saat Sasuke juga memanggilnya. "Ah—ah…kau duluan," ucap Naruto.

"Besok—…"

"Sasuke- _kuuunn_ ," ucapan Sasuke terpotong saat para gadis duduk di seberang meja dan mulai mengoceh, akhirnya sampai acara makan itu berakhir, Naruto tak mendapat kesempatan bicara.

"Heeehh," Naruto mendesah lelah. Saat ini dia sedang berada di bukit pinggiran kota, tempat biasa ia menyendiri kalau sedang Be-Te. Tempatnya sangat sejuk dan pemandangannya indah, kota tampak kecil di kejauhan. "Sepertinya akan berakhir seperti ini," ucap Naruto. Ia tiduran di rerumputan dengan satu tangan sebagai bantal, satu tangan lagi menggapai udara, menerawang langit lewat sela jemarinya.

Kling…

Saat itulah ponselnya berdering aneh, ia tidak merasa punya aplikasi dengan nada notifikasi semacam itu. Naruto pun memeriksa ponselnya dan mengerutkan alis saat sebuah _shimeji*_ rubah muncul di layar ponselnya.

"Selamat datang di aplikasi pengabul mimpi, sebutkan keinginanmu dan _Kitsune-sama_ akan mengabulkan semuanya," muncul balon dialog bertuliskan kalimat tersebut di samping rubah kecil itu. Naruto berkedip bingung lalu celingukan.

"Ja-jangan-jangan dia siluman rubah penunggu bukit ini," _horror_ Naruto.

"Hahaha tebakanmu benar, _Kitsune-sama_ adalah penunggu bukit ini. Karena kau sering main kesini dan tidak membuat kerusakan, _Kitsune-sama_ akan mengabulkan keinginanmu," lagi-lagi ada tulisan muncul di balon dialog si rubah.

"Uwaaahh seriusan," antusias Naruto. "Ahahaha mana mungkin sih. Ah, tapi apa salahnya juga," ia menekan _option_ ' _enter your wish'_ tapi lalu terdiam sesaat sebelum mengetik. Kira-kira apa yang ingin dimintanya ya…

"Hmm…apa ya…ah, ini saja lah," ia mulai mengetik. "Aku ingin kencan seharian dengan Sasuke besok," tulisnya lalu menekan tombol _send_.

"Terimakasih, permintaanmu akan segera diproses," tulisan itu muncul, beberapa detik berikutnya tulisan itu menghilang dan si _shimeji_ rubah tidur di pojokan layar ponsel Naruto. Saat Naruto mencoba mengekliknya lagi, tampilan awal seperti sebelumnya muncul.

"Ah, memang cuma aplikasi," ucap Naruto. "Mungkin aplikasi promo dari salah satu aplikasi yang sudah kupunya," iapun kembali menyakukan ponselnya.

 **~OoooOoooO~**

Naruto rasa ia tertidur, tapi lalu ia dibangunkan oleh bunyi kling sekali lagi.

"Ung…" ia mengucek mata lalu menatap layar ponsel, si _shimeji_ rubah sudah terbangun dan mulai menulis sesuatu.

"Ini dia mimpi yang kau inginkan, _Kitsune-sama_ sudah mengabulkannya," tulis si rubah.

"Mimpi…? Oh oh, jadi rubah ini mengabulkannya lewat mimpi. Haha, tidak apa lah, mimpi juga bagus," Naruto lalu menatap dirinya. "…jadi saat ini sebenarnya aku sedang tertidur?"

"Benar, kau akan mendapatkan mimpi terindah yang pernah kau alami," tulis si rubah.

"Begitu, tetap saja, terimakasih. Jadi…mana mimp—…"

Ting tong…

Bel pintu _apartment_ Naruto dibunyikan. Naruto pun segera turun dari ranjang sambil menguap, ia masih memakai celana pendek dan kaos oblong. Paling tukang susu, pikirnya.

"Terimakasih banyak susu—…" ucapan Naruto terhenti saat membuka pintu dan bukan tukang susu yang ia dapati, melainkan Sasuke. "Sa-Sa-Sa-Sasuke…?" ucap Naruto gelagapan.

" _Ohayou_ , Naru- _chan,_ kau sudah makan?" senyum Sasuke penuh bling bling bertebaran. Naruto langsung menatap _horror_ dan nyaris muntah di tempat.

"SEJAK KAPAN KAU BISA TERSENYUM MEMUAKKAN BEGITU?" omel Naruto. Biasanya pasti Sasuke akan balas mengomel dan mereka bakal adu mulut, tapi kali itu Sasuke malah masih tersenyum manis.

" _Ar_ a Naru- _chan_ , sudah bersemangat sekali pagi-pagi begini," balas Sasuke. Naruto membatu di tempat, tapi lalu ekor matanya menangkap bayangan si rubah di layar ponselnya. Naruto tersenyum lalu tertawa pelan.

"Ah, benar, ini mimpi ya," gumam Naruto lalu menatap Sasuke. " _Ohayou_ , Sasuke. kau mau pergi kencan denganku hari ini?" tanya Naruto.

"Tentu saja Naru- _chan_ , aku kesini untuk menjemputmu. Ayo kita kencan," senyum Sasuke. Naruto merinding disko.

"K-kau tahu, meskipun ini mimpi tetap saja ini mengerikan. Jadi tolong berhentilah memanggilku Naru- _chan_ dan jangan tersenyum menjijikkan seperti itu," Naruto mengangkat tangannya memberi tanda stop.

"Ahaha iya Naru- _chan_ , aku akan berusaha," Sasuke sama sekali tak mendengarkan.

"…" Naruto _speechless_ lalu menatap layar ponselnya. "Ah, mungkin harus begini," ia mengetuk si rubah lalu menulis harapan di _option 'enter your wish'_. "Aku ingin Sasuke bersikap seperti biasanya," tulis Naruto, ia menatap Sasuke dan melihat perubahannya. Wajah senyum Sasuke langsung lenyap, berganti _deathglare_ mengerikan.

"Kau bilang ingin kencan denganku! Cepat sana siap-siap! Aku sudah sengaja meluangkan waktu untukmu tauk!" omel Sasuke.

"Ahaha," Naruto _sweatdrop_. "Ya, tapi Sasuke yang ini lebih baik," gumamnya pada diri sendiri. "Baiklah, aku mandi dulu, kau tunggu di kamarku saja," ucap Naruto.

"Ng…kau tidak ingin kumandikan…?" seringai Sasuke.

"…" Naruto _speechless_ , sudah siap membunuh Sasuke, tapi berpikir sekali lagi. Ini mimpi kan? Jadi ia pun nyengir ga-je. "Mandikan aku," perintah Naruto. Naruto betulan ke kamar mandi bersama Sasuke. "Gyaaah," ia berteriak saat Sasuke menyiramnya dengan _shower_ sebelum ia sempat membuka baju. " _Teme_ , bajuku jadi basah kan! Aku sedang malas mencuci!"

" _Urusai_ , salahmu sendiri lambat," ucap Sasuke dan masih mengguyur Naruto.

" _Te-me_ …!" geram Naruto lalu mencipratkan air di bak mandi ke Sasuke.

"Oi _Dobe_! Kau—…" akhirnya mereka malah main air sampai basah kuyup.

"Fuaahh…!" mereka terengah sambil duduk bersandar di tembok kamar mandi.

" _Dobe_ , aku tidak bawa baju ganti!" omel Sasuke.

" _Urusai_ _Teme_ , kau yang memulai tadi!" balas Naruto. "Ah, kau bisa pakai bajuku."

"Memangnya muat? Terutama celana dalamnya, pasti sangat sempit kalau kupakai."

" _Teme_! Kau—…" Naruto mencengkeram baju Sasuke, siap meninjunya, tapi lalu terdiam saat menatap wajah Sasuke. 'Ini mimpi kan…? Ini mimpi yang diciptakan oleh siluman rubah itu kan…?' Pikir Naruto. Perlahan ia pun mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Sasuke dengan mata terus menatap mata Sasuke. 'Jadi…boleh kan, kalau aku melakukan ini…?'

Plek…!

Tepat sebelum bibir mereka bersentuhan, Sasuke menaruh telapak tangannya untuk mencegah bibir mereka bertemu.

"Cepat mandi sana, nanti kau masuk angin," perintah Sasuke. "Kau duluan, aku akan cari baju dulu di toko sebelah," Sasuke keluar dari kamar mandi, meninggalkan Naruto yang kini terduduk dengan tatapan bingung.

"Ah ah, jadi mimpi pun tidak akan berjalan seperti kemauanku ya," gumam Naruto.

Sasuke menuju _lift_ dan turun ke lantai satu, ia menatap bayangannya sendiri yang terpantul di dinding lift. " _Shit_ …!" umpatnya lalu menutup bibir dengan punggung tangan sementara wajahnya sedikit merona.

 **~OoooOoooO~**

"Lama amat," omel Naruto saat Sasuke akhirnya kembali ke kamarnya.

" _Urusai_ , belum ada toko baju yang buka! Ini saja sudah untung dapat," balas Sasuke sewot.

"Chee, ya sudah. Ayo jalan," ajak Naruto. Mereka lalu keluar _apartment_.

" _Dobe_ , mobilku di parkiran," ucap Sasuke saat Naruto mau langsung pergi saja.

"Huh? Kau bawa mobil? Memangnya seusiamu sudah boleh menyetir _Teme_?" balas Naruto.

"Tch! Jangan pikirkan soal hal kecil. Ayo."

"Tidak mau, memangnya kalau naik mobil kau mau mengajakku kencan kemana _Teme_?"

"Kemanapun yang kau mau lah."

"Nah, kalau semauku ya ayo jalan saja, biar aku yang tunjukkan tempat-tempat menarik untukmu," cengir Naruto dan menarik tangan Sasuke. "Sekalian biar _bocchan_ sepertimu tahu tempat seperti apa yang orang normal kunjungi."

"Kau bicara seolah aku tidak normal."

"Hahaha, memang kan," ledek Naruto. Ia mengajak Sasuke ke taman kota. " _Ossan_ , beli dua," ucap Naruto.

"Itu apa _Dobe_?" tanya Sasuke saat Naruto kembali dengan dua kantung di tangannya.

"Ini makanan burung, ayo kau coba memberi makan mereka," cengir Naruto. Mereka ke tempat burung-burung merpati liar berkumpul, Naruto menaruh makanan di tangannya tapi tak ada satupun yang mendekat. Karena kesal dia pun menyebar makanan itu ke udara, alhasil burung-burung itu pun beterbangan tidak jelas.

"Gyaaahh," jerit Naruto karena tertabrak dan tercakar beberapa kali. "Heeeh burung sia—…" Naruto terdiam saat menatap Sasuke yang kini menatapnya supeeeerrr datar dengan penampilan berantakan, beberapa bulu burung nangkring di tubuh dan rambutnya. "GYAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA," mau tidak mau Naruto pun tertawa terbahak-bahak.

" _Urusai Dobe, Shine_!" Sasuke memiting Naruto dan menjitak kepalanya, meski begitu bocah itu masih tertawa.

 **~OoooOoooO~**

"Hahahaha tadi itu lucu sekali," Naruto masih terkikik, saat ini mereka masih di taman, duduk di tepi air mancur sambil menikmati _crepe_. Muka Sasuke lumayan Be-Te karena ditertawakan terus oleh Naruto. "Ah, kau tidak memakan _crepe_ mu?" tanya Naruto yang melihat _crepe_ Sasuke baru termakan sedikit sementara miliknya sudah hampir habis.

"Aku tidak suka makanan manis," jawab Sasuke tapi lalu menggigit _crepe_ itu sekali lagi.

"Aah, kalau begitu kenapa kau pesan yang rasa coklat!" omel Naruto.

"Karena kau pesan rasa coklat, aku juga ingin mencoba menyukai apa yang kau sukai, Naruto."

Deg…!

Jantung Naruto berdegup keras sesaat, wajahnya sedikit merona dan dia langsung memalingkan wajah. "A-aku tidak sebegitu sukanya pada _crepe_ coklat kok. Hanya yang paling umum dipesan saja," ucap Naruto.

"Begitu," balas Sasuke dan kembali makan, kali ini dalam gigitan besar.

"Karena itu kau nggak usah memaksakan dirimu, sudah buang saja," ucap Naruto, tapi Sasuke malah memasukkan semua _crepe_ itu ke mulutnya sampai mulutnya penuh.

"Bekhisik, khayang khan khalau dikhuang," ucap Sasuke.

"Pffftt…hahaha, telan dulu sebelum bicara," tawa Naruto lalu juga menghabiskan _crepe_ nya.

"Baiklah, sekarang kemana lagi?" tanya Sasuke. Mereka berjalan pergi dari taman.

"Ng…kemana ya? Ah, mau ke _aquarium_ raksasa?" tanya Naruto.

"Terserah kau, aku bilang kemanapun kau mau. Kalau begitu aku ambil mobil dulu."

"Tidak perlu, ayo naik bus saja."

"…" terdiam sesaat. "HUH?"

Bus penuh sesak saat Sasuke dan Naruto naik, mau tak mau mereka berdiri berdesakan dengan penumpang lainnya.

"Aah, sudah kubilang bawa mobil saja," kesal Sasuke.

"Chee, biar kau sesekali tahu bagaimana rasanya naik angkutan umum, gyaaah…" meski bilang begitu, Naruto juga tampak tak menikmati keadannya. Dia lumayan pendek dibanding para penumpang lainnya, jadi diapun tergencet sana sini.

"Tch! Dasar," gumam Sasuke lalu menarik Naruto ke dalam pelukannya. "Kau pegangan aku saja, Naruto."

Lagi-lagi jantung Naruto berlompatan di dalam dadanya, wajahnya memanas. Benar-benar panas. Bagaimana tidak? Wajahnya berada di dada Sasuke saat ini, memeluknya, rasanya hangat sekali. Dan kenapa juga tadi Sasuke berkata seperti itu lalu memanggil namanya, namanya! Bukan panggilan _Dobe_.

"Kau tidak adil," gumam Naruto dan menyembunyikan wajah _blushing_ nya semakin dalam di dada Sasuke.

"Huh? Kau mengatakan sesuatu?" tanya Sasuke.

"Ti-tidak…" jawab Naruto.

"Ngomong-ngomong _Dobe_ , kenapa kau berdebar-debar sekali? Kau—…"

"Gyyaahh…" Naruto langsung menjauhkan diri dari Sasuke. "Ha-hanya perasaanmu sa—…huuaaa…" dia nyaris jatuh karena tidak berpegangan, untung saja Sasuke langsung meraihnya, tapi karena panik, Sasuke juga nyaris jatuh. Kepalanya terbentur tiang, dan tangannya yang terulur tanpa sengaja meneken tombol pemberhentian bus.

Wwuussh…!

Terpaksa mereka pun turun di halte selanjutnya yang Naruto juga tidak begitu paham itu di mana.

"Aah, kau ini, kenapa menekan tombol itu sih," manyun Naruto.

" _Dobe_! Itu salahmu tauk! Aw.." omel Sasuke lalu memegangi dahinya.

"…" Naruto menatap Sasuke. "Ya sudah, cari tempat istirahat dulu deh," mereka menghampiri bangku panjang di tepian jalan, tempatnya lumayan terlindung karena ada di bawah pohon, yeah, meski pohonnya tidak begitu besar. "Masih sakit?" Naruto menyentuh dahi Sasuke, menyingkirkan rambutnya dengan lembut. Mata mereka kembali bertemu dan wajah mereka memang sudah dekat, tapi Naruto teringat kejadian sebelumnya, jadi dia pun menarik kembali wajahnya. "Ah… _gomen_ ," ujar Naruto.

"Nah, akhirnya minta maaf juga," ledek Sasuke lalu dengan seenaknya tidur di pangkuan Naruto.

"Eeeeehhh…!"

"Apa? Kau harus tanggungjawab kan," Sasuke menjulurkan lidahnya, Naruto hanya menggembungkan pipi. "Biarkan aku istirahat sebentar, oke?" Sasuke meraih tangan Naruto lalu mengecupnya, matanya menatap lurus _sapphire_ Naruto.

"U-um," angguk Naruto dan segera memalingkan wajahnya yang merona. Tak begitu lama sampai Sasuke memejamkan mata, entah tertidur atau hanya ingin santai sebentar, yang jelas tangannya masih menggenggam tangan Naruto erat, jadi kemungkinan ia tidak tertidur. Naruto menatap wajah terpejam Sasuke, terlihat damai sekali. Naruto mengeratkan genggaman tangan mereka lalu dengan sedikit keberanian ekstra, ia mengangkat tangan Sasuke dan mengecupnya.

"Kalau ini mimpi kuharap ini berlangsung selamanya," gumam Naruto, matanya terpejam, menikmati jemari Sasuke di bibirnya, lalu saat ia kembali membuka mata, ia langsung berteriak kikuk karena Sasuke sudah membuka matanya.

"A-ee—…etto…ettoo…" bingung Naruto.

"Heeeeh," Sasuke mendesah lelah lalu melepas genggaman tangannya. Alis Naruto bertaut, apa Sasuke marah? Hatinya sedikit sakit saat pegangan mereka terlepas, apalagi saat Sasuke malah bangun. Tapi tiba-tiba…

"Ngh…?" iris _saphhire_ Naruto melebar saat ia merasakan bibir Sasuke di bibirnya. Ia tak bereaksi beberapa lama, Sasuke juga tak melepas ciuman. Setelah cukup lama barulah Sasuke menarik wajahnya, menatap lurus Naruto.

"Apa kau masih berpikir ini mimpi?" tanya Sasuke.

Naruto terdiam, tapi lalu celingukan tidak jelas. "U-umm…y-yeah," ia mengambil ponselnya. "Ini mimpi yang diciptakan oleh _Kitsune-sama_ untukku," Naruto menyentuh-nyentuh rubah kecil yang tertidur di pojokan layar ponselnya.

Sasuke menghela nafas lagi, ia duduk lurus menatap jalanan dengan kedua siku bertumpu di pahanya.

"Aku akan kuliah _design_ di luar negeri," ucap Sasuke. "Rubah itu, itu salah satu aplikasi buatanku," tunjuk Sasuke ke ponsel Naruto. "Aku akan memperdalam dunia _design_ di sana."

"…" Naruto tak bisa menjawab apapun, bahkan saat Sasuke kembali menatapnya.

"Kau mau ikut denganku?"

Mata Naruto melebar mendengar pertanyaan Sasuke. Ia hanya bisa meneguk ludah berat, masih belum bisa mengucapkan sepatah katapun.

Sasuke menghela nafas lelah lagi lalu bangkit sambil meregangkan otot tangannya, ia menuju pagar pembatas di belakang kursi dan menatap jauh ke depan. "Yeah, mana mungkin kau akan bilang mau dengan undangan mendadak begini, aku bahkan belum mengatakan hal yang paling penting," Sasuke berbalik, bersandar ke pagar pembatas dengan kedua siku menumpu di sana. Naruto hanya memutar kepala untuk menatap Sasuke.

"Aku menyukaimu, Naruto," ucap Sasuke.

Deg…

Deg…Deg…

Deg…Deg…Deg…

"Maaf kalau mendadak begini," Sasuke mengacak rambutnya sendiri. "Aku sudah lama ingin mengatakannya, tapi terlalu banyak hal dan pada akhirnya aku tak bisa mengatakan apapun. Aku semakin panik karena aku harus segera pindah, jadi kukirimkan aplikasi itu padamu. Kau tahu, aku sangat senang saat kau menuliskan permohonanmu di sana," Sasuke tersenyum. Kali ini benar-benar senyum yang membuat dada Naruto serasa diremas.

Naruto tak bisa berkata-kata lagi, ia langsung melangkahkan kakinya menghampiri Sasuke dan memeluknya erat.

"Naruto…" panggil Sasuke, matanya sedikit membola.

"Ng…" Naruto belum menjawab, masih menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada Sasuke. " _Suki desu_ ," gumam Naruto. Ia sedikit terbelalak saat merasakan debaran jantung Sasuke, tapi lalu tersenyum. Rupanya Sasuke sama saja dengannya.

"Naruto…" panggil Sasuke lagi, ia melepas pelukan Naruto dan tanpa jeda langsung menyatukan bibir mereka, kali ini Sasuke bahkan meraup kedua belah bibir Naruto, memagutnya. Perlahan membimbing Naruto memasuki ciuman basah.

"Ngh…mmnh," erang Naruto. " _Ba-baka_ , kita baru saja…tapi kau sudah…" Naruto langsung memalingkan wajahnya yang memerah total, bibirnya yang basah ia tutupi dengan punggung tangan.

Sasuke tertawa pelan lalu mengecup dahi Naruto. " _Aishiteru_ , _aishiteru_ , _aishiteru_ ," bisiknya lalu memeluk Naruto erat, mengangkatnya sesaat saking gemasnya. "Ah, ayo lanjut kencan. Kali ini betulan kencan sebagai pacar," tambah Sasuke.

"Ehehe iya. Ayo kutunjukkan tempat menarik lainnya. A—…" mulut Naruto dibungkam oleh telunjuk Sasuke.

"Tidak, kali ini giliranku. Karena semua jadi kacau di tempat pilihanmu," kesal Sasuke. Naruto manyun, tapi ia lalu tersenyum senang saat Sasuke menggandengnya pergi.

Mereka kembali ke _apartment_ Naruto untuk mengambil mobil Sasuke, setelahnya Sasuke berniat membawa Naruto ke _amusement_ _park_.

" _Amusement_ _Park_?" ucap Naruto. "Itu rencana sempurnamu?"

" _Urusai_ , masih lebih baik daripada tempat pilihanmu!" kesal Sasuke. Saat ini mereka sedang terjebak macet. "Mataharinya hampir tenggelam, akan bagus kalau naik _ferris_ _wheel_ saat matahari terbenam."

Naruto menatap _horror_.

"Apaan?" kesal Sasuke.

" _Teme_ , aku tidak tahu kalau kau manusia tipe _romantic_. Kau kebanyakan nonton film atau apa?"

" _Ano sa_!" omel Sasuke.

"Lagipula…untuk apa naik _ferris wheel_ ," ucap Naruto, ia kembali memalingkan wajahnya yang memerah. "…toh kau sudah merebut ciuman pertamaku."

"…" Sasuke terdiam. "Apa hubungannya _ferris_ _wheel_ sama ciuman pertama?"

Giliran Naruto yang kesal dengan wajah memerah. "Bi-biasanya orang ke _ferris_ _wheel_ kan untuk ci-ci-ci-ciuman, begitu kan kalau di cerita-cerita," tapi lalu berpikir lagi. Biasanya dalam setiap box _ferris_ _wheel_ isinya banyak orang kan? Mana mungkin bisa begitu. "Atau tidak," ralat Naruto.

"Oh, begitu, kau ingin ciuman seperti di _ferris_ _wheel_ seperti di cerita-cerita," seringai Sasuke.

" _U_ - _urusai_! Aku hanya mengatakan apa yang pernah kuba—…" ocehan Naruto terhenti saat bibirnya dibungkam oleh bibir Sasuke. " _Te-Teme_ …!" Naruto langsung mundur sampai menabrak jendela mobil sambil menutupi bibirnya dengan kedua tangan.

"Mau bagaimana lagi, kau terlalu manis," ucap Sasuke frustasi, wajahnya sedikit memerah dan ia juga menutupi bibirnya dengan sebelah tangan.

Kyuuunn…

Rasanya Naruto ingin menjerit saja. Tanpa sadar ia langsung mencondongkan tubuh ke Sasuke dan menciumnya, tentu saja Sasuke dengan senang hati menerima. Ia bahkan mencoba menyelipkan lidahnya ke—…

Pim…pim...

Dan kegiatan mereka terganggu saat klakson mobil di belakang mereka dibunyikan.

" _Shit_..." gumam Sasuke, Naruto hanya tertawa pelan. mereka melanjutkan perjalanan ke _amusement_ _park_ dan Sasuke langsung menarik Naruto ke wahana _Ferris Wheel_ , tapi...taraaa, antrian super panjang sudah menanti mereka.

"Aargh!" kesal Sasuke frustasi sementara Naruto tertawa.

"Hahaha katanya semua yang tempat yang kuusulkan kacau, bagaimana dengan yang ini," ledek Naruto.

"Berisik, tch! Sudahlah, ayo ikut antri," Sasuke menggandeng tangan Naruto ke dalam antrian.

"Hey, kita kan bisa menunggu sampai agak sepi. Ayo ke wahana lain dulu," ajak Naruto.

"Tidak mau, aku mau menghabiskan waktu berlama-lama di _f_ _erris_ _w_ _heel_ bersamamu."

"Haha iya sih, tapi _amusement_ _park_ kan tutup jam sembilan, kita masih punya waktu sekitar tiga setengah jam Sasuke."

"..." Sasuke tak menjawab, juga tak menatap Naruto.

"...kecuali ada masalah lain," Naruto menatap Sasuke dengan alis bertaut, tapi cowok itu masih tak menatapnya. "Sasuke," panggil Naruto dan meraih lengan Sasuke, mengguncangnya.

"Penerbanganku jam sembilan malam ini," jawab Sasuke.

Naruto terbelalak. "A-apa? Bukannya besok?"

"Yeah, itu rencana awalnya. Tapi ada urusan mendadak dengan _aniki_ -ku dan aku harus mengambil penerbangan jam sembilan malam ini."

Naruto tak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi kecuali mengeratkan genggaman tangannya pada Sasuke. Matahari sudah tenggelam lumayan lama saat akhirnya mereka mencapai antrian depan, tapi Naruto menatap sedikit kecewa saat melihat box di depan mereka masih muat beberapa orang lagi, yang artinya mereka harus satu kereta gantung bersama mereka. Yeah, apa yang kau harapkan sih Naruto, semua wahana _f_ _erris_ _w_ _heel_ pasti begitu, ini bukan semacam dongeng atau cerita _romance_.

"Aku punya tiket ini," Naruto mengerutkan alis saat Sasuke berkata seperti itu sambil menyerahkan sesuatu pada petugasnya.

"Hmm...baiklah," petugas menyuruh beberapa orang di antrian belakang Naruto untuk memenuhi kereta gantung tadi, setelah penuh barulah kereta gantung berikutnya muncul dan Sasuke menarik Naruto masuk, petugas langsung menutupnya, tak membiarkan orang lain naik. Pengunjung lainnya tampak bingung dan memberikan protes, tapi si petugas tetap menjalankan _f_ _erris_ , kereta gantung berikutnya baru boleh dimasuki oleh banyak orang seperti sebelum-sebelumnya.

"Itu tadi apa, Sasuke?" tanya Naruto.

"Hanya tiket khusus, aku ingin berduaan saja denganmu di sini, Naruto," balas Sasuke. Naruto tak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi, ia hanya bisa menggigit bibir bawahnya. Sasuke tertawa pelan lalu mengulurkan tangannya. "Kemarilah," ucapnya. Naruto pun menyambut tangan itu dan duduk di pangkuan Sasuke, memeluknya erat. Sangat erat. Untuk waktu yang cukup lama keduanya hanya diam, hanya merasakan kehangatan pelukan masing-masing.

"Kenapa kau harus pergi," gumam Naruto.

"Aku sudah bilang ka—..."

"Aku tahu. Aku tahu itu, tapi tetap saja...ahaha," Naruto tertawa pelan, melepas pelukannya dan menatap Sasuke. "Heeeh, rasanya aku ingin mengulang waktu dan menyatakan perasaanku lebih awal."

"Yeah, aku juga," Sasuke mengecup bibir Naruto sesaat. "Ah, tapi aku kan sudah mengajakmu. Kau mau ikut denganku ke sana?"

" _Ano s_ a, dilogika seperti apapun mana mungkin aku bisa ikut hanya dengan bilang iya. Banyak sekali persiapan yang harus diurus dan bla…bla…bla…"

"Hng, aku tahu," Sasuke menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada Naruto. Terdiam sesaat dan menghela nafas lelah. "Aku akan menghubungimu setiap aku ada kesempatan."

"Yeah, kau harus lakukan itu," Naruto memeluk kepala Sasuke.

"Ngomong-ngomong apa yang akan kau kerjakan setelah ini?"

"Ng…aku berniat kuliah jurusan sastra, aku sudah lama tertarik pada dunia itu."

"Begitu? Berjuanglah, aku pasti mendukungmu."

"Yeah, kau juga. Aku juga akan selalu mendukungmu. Pasti," Naruto mengecup puncak kepala Naruto.

"Hng…" Sasuke membopong tubuh Naruto, tetap dalam pangkuannya, tapi membalik tubuh Naruto supaya dia bisa melihat pemandangan kota, Sasuke memeluknya dari belakang. "Sayang kalau tidak dinikmati."

"Yeah," balas Naruto. Ia menyamankan kepalanya di dada Sasuke, menikmati pemandangan kota sambil menggenggam tangan Sasuke yang memeluknya erat. Lama-lama ia merasa mengantuk, tapi ia memaksakan diri untuk membuka mata. Ia tidak ingin menyia-nyiakan sedikit waktu yang tersisa bersama Sasuke. Dia harus tetap terjaga, dia harus…

…tapi mata Naruto terasa berat sekali, ia dalam keadaan setengah sadar saat Sasuke mengatakan sesuatu. Terdengar seperti ia ingin memberikan kutukan pada Naruto, lalu meraih tangan Naruto. Ah, dia masih berbicara soal _shimeji_ rubah yang mengaku penunggu bukit paling, pikir Naruto. Setelahnya ia terlelap.

 **~OoooOoooO~**

Gasp…!

Naruto terbangun dengan nafas tersengal, ia langsung duduk dan melihat sekeliling, dia sudah berada di kamarnya.

"Sasuke…!" panggilnya. Ia menatap jam waker di meja, sudah menunjuk angka satu, dan di luar gelap tentunya. Naruto menghela nafas lelah lalu mengusap wajah sampai kepalanya. "Sasuke pasti sudah pergi," gumamnya tapi lalu teringat sesuatu. Ia meraih ponselnya, sudah tidak ada _shimeji_ rubah di pojok layar. Ia mengerjap beberapa kali.

"A-astaga, jadi betulan cuma mimpi ya," _sweatdrop_ Naruto lalu membanting diri di ranjang. "Haha tidak apa-apa lah, mimpi yang indah," ucapnya lalu mengangkat tangan ke langit-langit, seperti biasa, memandang atas lewat sela-sela jari—…

Naruto tersentak kaget dan seketika bangun saat melihat sesuatu melingkar di jari manisnya. Sebuah cincin. Jantung Naruto berdegup kencang dan matanya terbelalak. Semua itu bukanlah mimpi!

"Sasuke…" panggilnya pelan. "Sasuke Sasuke Sasuke!" ia nyaris berteriak, ia menyambar jaketnya dan menghampiri pintu, tapi terhenti saat menemukan sebuah nota di sana. Naruto meraih nota itu dan membacanya.

" _Kau mungkin akan mengiranya mimpi lagi kalau aku tidak meninggalkan bukti nyata seperti nota ini. Aku harus pergi, penerbanganku sebentar lagi, akan kuhubungi begitu aku sampai di sana, jadi istirahatlah. Ah, satu lagi. Itu benda kutukan dariku, dengan begitu kau tidak akan menjadi milik orang lain selama kita berpisah. Aku mencintaimu, Naruto."_

 _Uchiha Sasuke._

Naruto tertawa pelan membaca itu, dipandanginya cincin di jari manisnya itu lalu mengecupnya lembut.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Sasuke," bisiknya. Ia duduk bersandar di pintu dengan lengan menutupi wajahnya. Ia tersenyum, tapi lalu cairan bening menuruni kedua pipinya.

.

.

.

 **~OoooOoooO~**

.

.

.

"Yo Naruto, cieee yang mau ketemuan setelah sepuluh tahun," goda Shikamaru. Ya, sepuluh tahun sudah berlalu sejak hari ini, mereka kini bekerja di kantor penerbitan, Naruto adalah _editor_ beberapa _author_ ternama, sementara Shikamaru ada di bagian _management_ pemasaran.

" _Urusai_ Shikamaru, aku sedang tidak _mood_ untuk ini," kesal Naruto.

"Ada apa memangnya? Kau bertengkar dengan Sasuke tepat sebelum kepulangannya ke sini?"

"Ya! Si brengsek itu me—…ah, sudahlah! Aku tidak akan menceritakannya padamu! Yang jelas, sekarang dia mau kembali ke sini pun aku tidak akan menemuinya! Titik!"

"Hei hei hei, jangan sewot begitu. Ayolah, kalian belum pernah bertemu selama sepuluh tahun, harusnya ini jadi pertemuan mengharukan."

"Tch! Sudahlah, kalau begitu kau lakukan pertemuan mengharukan dengan Temari- _san_ saja sana."

"Aaaaah jangan sebut nama dia untuk saat ini," Shikamaru langsung memegangi telinganya.

"Nah kan, kalau begitu biarkan saja aku," Naruto langsung pergi. Hari itu tidak ada _deadline_ untuk _author_ yang dipegangnya, jadi Naruto pun bisa pulang lebih awal. Ia berniat langsung naik ke ranjang sambil meminum bir begitu sampai nanti, tapi niatnya batal saat melihat lampu _apartmen_ nya menyala. Apa orang tuanya berkunjung?

" _Kaa-san_? _Tou-san_?" panggil Naruto sambil memasuki _apartment_ , tak ada jawaban. Ia langsung masuk ke kamarnya dan mendapati seorang pria berdiri di sana, Naruto langsung mengenali begitu pria itu berbalik. "Sasuke? Kapan kau datang?" tak ayal ia tak bisa membendung senyumnya, marah-marahnya tadi lenyap entah kemana.

"Baiklah, kembalikan padaku," Sasuke langsung mengulurkan tangannya meminta sesuatu.

Naruto langsung cemberut, kenapa Sasuke langsung menyinggung masalah utamanya. Dia ingin mereka bertengkar saat pertama bertemu?

"Pokoknya aku tidak akan mengembalikannya," bentak Naruto dan menyembunyikan jemarinya di balik punggung. "Kau sendiri yang memberikannya padaku, meskipun kau minta putus dan menikah dengan wanita pun aku tidak akan pernah mengembalikan cincin ini! Ini milikku!"

"Tch! Pokoknya kembalikan!" balas Sasuke lalu menubruk Naruto, berusaha meraih jemarinya.

"Aku tidak mau! Pokoknya jelaskan dulu kenapa kau mau putus—…gyyaahh…!" Naruto terbanting ke ranjang dengan Sasuke menindihnya, mau tak mau Sasuke berhasil meraih jari Naruto, tapi ia kesulitan saat menarik cincinnya. Naruto tertawa puas. "Hahaha sudah kubilang aku tidak mau melepasnya, dan memang sudah tidak bisa dilepas. Bweee…" Naruto menjulurkan lidahnya.

" _Urusai_ , _Dobe_!" Sasuke langsung mencium Naruto dengan lidah, Naruto terbelalak, tapi mau tak mau menikmati ciuman itu. Tanpa sadar Sasuke masih berusaha melepas cincin di jari Naruto, dan akhirnya berhasil. "Hmph…!" seringai Sasuke puas dan bangkit dari tubuh Naruto.

"Aaahh tidak boleh, pokoknya tidak boleh! Setidaknya biarkan itu jadi kenang-kenangan untukku," Naruto berusaha merebutnya kembali.

" _Urusai_ _Dobe_ , aku akan menggantinya!" kesal Sasuke yang tengah menahan kepala Naruto.

"Huh? Menggantinya?"

Sasuke menghela nafas lelah. "Tapi tidak boleh kau pakai sekarang," Sasuke merogoh sesuatu di saku jaketnya, sebuah kotak cincin. Ia membukanya, ada dua buah cincin di sana. "Menikahlah denganku, Namikaze Naruto. Kalau kau menerimanya kau boleh memakai cincin ini bersamaku di altar—…mpphh…" Sasuke tak sempat mengucapkan kalimatnya sampai akhir karena Naruto sudah menubruknya dan menautkan bibir mereka.

" _I do,"_ jawab Naruto seolah menjawab sumpah pernikahan. Sasuke hanya tertawa pelan dan kembali menindih tubuh Naruto.

.

.

.

~The End~

.

.

.

 _Minna_ , _fic_ ini buat ikutan challenge di #BlueOrangeChallenge, ada challenge _FanArt_ nya juga. Dukung _Fic_ and _FanArt_ nya ya XD _FanArt_ bisa dilihat di _facebook_ _page_ **Noisseggra no Sekai** (info lengkap lihat profil _author_ ).

 _Read, check out the picture and review please_ ;)

.

(*) umm, ada yang nggak tau _shimeji_? Itu loh character imut yang bisa jalan-jalan di komputer kita, bisa panjat window yang terbuka, bisa tidur, bisa ngikutin mouse XD #bingung jelasinnya# banyak shimeji bentuk anime character, Sasuke and Naruto pasti ada tentunya.


End file.
